


The Pilot and the Pathologist

by Hannieh



Category: Cabin Pressure, Cabinlock - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannieh/pseuds/Hannieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the 30 day OTP challenge featuring Molly and Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

Molly and Martin slowly made their way out of South Kensington station, Molly shoving her oyster card back into her bag and Martin binning his ticket, as the latter guided them outside and towards the natural history museum. 

“So –ehm, what are the plans for today? A museum?” Molly asked, sounding both curious and the tiniest bit worried. “The science museum again? Did they get another aeroplane thing in again or something? Not that I’m- not that I’m complaining it was lovely last time and it was your turn to choose where we went today but-“ 

“What? No, no science museum today. Don’t worry, Molls.” Martin interrupted her. “No aeroplanes today. I swear.” He smiled faintly at her, still a bit disappointed she didn’t share his passion for aeroplanes with him. “No, I think it’s something you like a bit more- you’ll see it in a bit.”

The couple walked in silence for a bit while Martin tried to get their tickets out of his pocket until they reached the ice rink.

“See, ice skating, you like this more right?” He asked hopefully, gently nudging Molly, his face falling slightly as he saw the pathologist brows knit together, her expression not quite what he was hoping for.

“Not good?” The pilot asked, carefully eying his girlfriend. “Ehm- no, I mean, yes it’s good, it’s lovely but- it’s good.” Molly answered him slightly baffled, looking over at the people who were already on the rink.

“That doesn’t sound too convincing, Molls.” Martin remarked.

“No, really- it’s okay, it’s lovely. Ice-skating is –ehm, ice-skating is fun, I’m sure it’ll be fun. I’m sure it’ll all be fine. It’s just that it’s been a while since I last ice-skated- “ Molly got interrupted mid-sentence.

“Oh, is that it? Don’t worry, you’ll pick it up easily again. I hadn’t ice-skated since I was a kid but I picked it up after a few minutes when I tried it again- I tried it when I came to buy us tickets last week, just to make sure I could still do it.”

“Ehm- okay but Martin, I haven’t really ice-skated much? I did it like once and I stopped after 20 minutes or something because I fell flat on my face and- well …”

“Wait, you can’t- well, doesn’t matter. I’ll teach you, I’m quite good at it and- ehm, I’ll bet you pick it up quickly.” Martin tried to reassure him, for once confident in himself. “We’ll just give it a go and see how things go, okay? We can always stop- I mean, there are probably still a couple of aeroplanes we missed the last few times we visited the museum.” He teased her before pulling her into a hug, letting go off her a few moments later.

Half an hour later when they both had their borrowed ice-skates on they carefully, Molly especially, made their way over the actual ice rink. Martin was just a bit ahead of Molly as he smiled at her encouragingly to come over as she rather clumsily made her way over to him and the ice.  
“Ready then? Ready for the ice, Molls?” He asked as he got on it himself, smoothly skating around a bit to show her how easy it was. “See, it’s easy. Even I can do it.” Martin grinned at her.

“What’s that for an argument? You fly an aeroplane for a living, Martin.” Molly protested as she carefully got onto the ice, immediately clinging to the sides for some support.

“Well- never mind, see- you’re on the ice and you haven’t fallen yet. You’re doing great.” He quickly changed subjects. “Just- look at me, I’ll show you how to do-“

“No. No, Martin you’re not going to skate off to somewhere to show me how, you’re going to stay here with me.” The pathologist interrupted him, her grip tightening around the railing. “You’re not going to just skate off, Crieff.” She squeaked, sounding a bit panic-y and desperate. 

“But Molly just hold tight to the railing and you won’t fall- just watch me okay? I’ll show you how to ice-skate.“

“Crieff! No, you’re going to stay here. I’m going to trip all over myself and I’d rather do that when you’re around and-”

“Alright, alright Molls. I get it, I’ll stay here. Come on, it’ll be fine.” Martin smiled at her once more, stretching out his hand towards her. “Here, take my hand.” 

Molly nodded her head, a bit relieved as she grabbed the pilot’s hand, intertwining their fingers, pulling him a bit closer to her. “Good, this is good. At least if I’m going to fall I’m going to take you down with me now.” She grinned, squeezing his hand and giving him a peck on his cheek as they carefully tried to ice-skate along.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

The snow was falling heavily while Martin was packing his belongings into boxes, occasionally glancing over at Molly who was going through his clothes. “I can’t believe I’m finally leaving this attic.” The pilot remarked, a grin growing on his face. “I really can’t, I really, really can’t.”

Molly nodded her head in agreement as she folded one of his t-shirts. “Hmm, it’s a good thing that MJN moved to London, it’s a lot easier.” She smiled, reaching for the next t-shirt in Martin’s tiny closet. 

“Yes, it’s great isn’t it? I’ll see you more often now, I don’t really look forward to living with Sherlock and John to be honest- well, John’s okay I think but Sherlock …”

The pathologist giggled. “I suppose it could be worse, I mean, John seems to cope with him. How long have they been flat mates now? Two years or something? Yes- about two years I think, I’m sure you’ll cope as well.”

“Yes but I’m not John, I won’t cope- I’m pretty sure I won’t. I already lived with him for a bit before and it wasn’t really nice and then you didn’t give him body parts yet, Molls.” Martin teased her as he closed the boxes, taping them shut, glancing out of the window.

“It still snowing.” He remarked, sighing as he picked up one of the boxes. “It’ll be annoying to drive back to London, anyway I’m going to put these in the van already, okay?”

“Okay! Just a question though, why do you keep all those ratty t-shirts? Almost all of them have holes in them- do you really want to keep them?”

“Yes! I want to keep them, they’re comfy!” Martin called back from the staircase, opening the door, surprised by the amount of snow and the ice cold wind that greeted him as he did so, before promptly slamming the door shut again and making his way back to the attic.

“Molly- lots of snow. No way, we’re going to get back to London tonight.” He groaned frustrated, dropping the box again.

“Hmm?” She asked a bit surprised to see him back this soon. “Snow? That bad?” Molly asked as she walked over to the window to take a peek herself. “Oh, well- okay. No going back today then.” She agreed.

“I’m sorry about this though, I mean- this place is a mess, it’s littered with boxes now and it’s cold here and it smells a bit funny and I don’t even know if I still have food around and- I’m, I’m sorry!”

“Martin- calm down. It doesn’t matter, it’s not your fault.” Molly stopped him from rambling. “There are worse things I could do on a Saturday night, we’ll manage. Besides at least I can say I stayed over at your place at least once now.” She joked half-heartedly. “I’m sure we’ll manage, if you look around to see if there’s something around to eat then I’ll try and find a few blankets in one of those boxes, okay?”

\--

A baked potato and a small bottle of water later the pilot and the pathologist were curled up on Martin’s bed with a few blankets wrapped around them.

“See? This could’ve been so much worse. You could’ve been called out by Carolyn out of the blue to fly to god knows where or be at Sherlock’s when he has one of his –ehm, Sherlock-y moments.” Molly grinned as she rolled on her side to have a better look at her boyfriend.

Martin rolled her eyes, poking Molly between her ribs before pulling her closer to himself, awkwardly wrapping an arm around the pathologist waist and kissing her forehead.

“Sssht or should I start talking about your sister, Eileen, and your boss, the Mike guy, Mike something, head of something.” He mumbled against her forehead, his lips curling up into a grin.

“No, just go to sleep, Crieff.” Molly grinned, most of her words lost in the fabric of the Martin’s shirt as she pressed her face against his chest, making herself comfortable. “Goodnight, love.”


	3. Spooning

It was one of those rare lazy Sundays that both of them loved so much. It was already 11 ‘o clock and they were still lying in bed, limbs tangled and Martin’s head resting against Molly’s shoulder, his face nuzzling the crook of her neck as he softly told the pathologist about his latest adventures with the cabin crew, going on about Arthur latest antics.

“He was in one of his helpful moods again.” He sighed, his warm breath ghosting over Molly’s skin, making her shiver slightly. “We had to fly a group of Russians from St Petersburg to Brussels. None of them spoke English-” He stopped mid-sentence to sit up a bit straighter, “- and Arthur thought he could give Russian a go. No idea where he got his sentences from, but apparently he insulted all of them.” He groaned thinking back about it. “Douglas had to solve it all again.”

The pathologist giggled, running her hand through Martin’s ginger curls. “Sounds a lot like Arthur.” She remarked as she rolled over on her side, grabbing the pilot’s arm and draping it over her.

“Look on the bright side though, you don’t have to deal with your half-brother on an almost daily basis. He’s been a complete git again this week, luckily John was there as well.” She smiled, softly stroking his hand.

“He was experimenting again, made something explode by accident and the fire alarm went off, it was a complete, complete mess.” She explained as Martin scooted over, their bodies pressed against each other again.

“Sherlock’s really such a handful, I’m glad you aren’t anything like him. Anyway it’s a lot better-“ She giggled as the pilot pressed a lazy kiss against the back of her neck. “- a lot better since John came into the picture. He knows how to handle him, apparently. He actually apologised after the whole alarm thing.” She laughed, stroking and squeezing her boyfriend’s hand as he continued to occasionally drop a kiss on her shoulder blade or neck, a pleasant silence passing between them.

“We should probably get out of bed now.” Martin mumbled against Molly’s shoulder blade, his actions contradicting his words as he pulled her closer against him. “I think it’s almost noon.” He added.

“No point in getting up for breakfast, then” Molly laughed, pulling the pilot even closer, softly chuckling. “Let’s just stay in a bit longer, it’s not like we need to be somewhere.”

“Right.” He agreed. “Just a bit longer then.” He kissed her shoulder blade once more, his lips curling into a smile against her skin.


End file.
